Le petit déjeuner du prince
by Under This Rain
Summary: "Vous n'avez pas mangé ce matin, n'est ce pas! - C'est toi que je vais manger!" vous vous rappelez cette petite scène dans l'épisode 302? et bien voila la scène, revisité a ma manière...Petit PWP entre Merlin et Arthur :)


_Bonjour, bonjour!_

_Voila encore quelque chose qui me surprend moi même... Mon premier PWP (Plot, what Plot? ou Porn without plot)...Je crois que je suis definitivement perdu U.u_

_Bref, j'espere que ca vous plaira quand même!_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

_Cela faisait bien 10 minutes que le prince lui criait dessus, lui demandant le pourquoi du comment il n'avait pas été là ces derniers jours. Merlin savait pertinemment que c'était par ce qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui, malgré ce que le futur roi essayait de lui faire croire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique, juste pour la forme.

"Vous n'avez pas mangé ce matin, n'est ce pas?!  
- C'est toi que je vais manger!"

_Sans même refléchir, il répondit du tac au tac.

"C'est une proposition?"

_ Les deux hommes sentirent nettement l'atmosphère changer autour d'eux. devenir plus étrange, gênant, mais en même temps plus intime et confortable, remplie de tension sexuelle. Arthur répondit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement a une confirmation. Il m'en fallu pas plus a Merlin - ni au prince, d'ailleurs- pour franchir l'espace qui les séparait et se jeter littéralement l'un sur l'autre.

_ Très vite, ils perdirent le contrôle. Leurs lèvres se dévoraient, leurs langues se battaient pour avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre, leurs mains se glissaient sous leurs vêtements, griffant et caressant chaque parcelle de peau se trouvant sur leurs passage. Actuellement, tout ce qui comptait pour eux, c'était l'autre.

_ Pourtant il n'y avait jamais eu une telle tension entre eux. Jamais cette idée n'avait effleuré leurs esprit. Mais, là, maintenant, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient rêvé et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. L'urgence les bouffant petit a petit.

_ Il ne rompirent le baiser qu'une fois qu'ils n'eurent plus assez d'air pour alimenter leurs cerveau. entre deux respiration, Merlin eut la présence d'esprit de murmurer 'lit' a son prince. Ce n'était pas original, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable, et surtout, surtout, c'était la surface la plus proche. En disant ces mots, il poussa le blond contre le bord du lit, le déshabillant en même temps. Une fois la chemise et le pantalon enfin au sol, il poussa son…amant? sur le lit avant de se positionné au dessus de lui et d'explorer son cou, embrassant, léchant, suçant, goutant a cette peau offerte, arrachant de gémissements et soupirs de bien être plus qu'extatique au prince.

_ C'était la première fois dans leur relation que Merlin avait les rennes, que le lien Maitre/ Servant était inversé, et rien qu'a cette pensé, le magicien se sentit durcir un peu plus. Il retourna s'occuper des lèvres du blond, tandis que sa main droite vint se glisser sous les sous vêtement du futur roi pour lentement titiller son érection. Arthur poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir qui encouragea Merlin a continuer. Ses doigts experts s'amusaient a juste frôler, effleurer son membre tendu, rendant son vis a vis frustré au plus haut point. Le blond donna alors un coup de bassin, poussant Merlin a le prendre entièrement en main. Se dernier ceda a la demande puis, après seulement quelques instant s'arrêta. Arthur le foudroya alors du regard, une lueur dangereuse se maltant au désir qu'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux. merlin le rassura en l'embrassant férocement puis descendit ses lèvres le long de son cou, de son torse, pour finalement arrivé a son membre, tendu au possible. Il le prit totalement en bouche, jouant avec de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

_ Alors qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme, Arthur, le fit s'arrêter, et, reprenant son rôle de dominateur, fit basculer el magicien pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Face au regard interrogateur du brun il explicita.

"Je veux être en toi."

_ Il le retourna alors, lui fit lécher ses doigts, avant de les introduire en lui. Arthur attendit un peu que Merlin se détende puis commença a le préparer. Quand il retira ses doigts, il eut a un droit a un grognement de frustration auquel il répondit en pénétrant le brun. Cette fois, ce fut un cri de douleur qui l'accueillit. Il attendit encore une fois que le magicien soit plus a l'aise.

"Vous allez bouger, oui?"

_ Le prince eut un sourire, décida de ne pas se formalisé de la familiarité (au point ou ils en étaient, ils avaient dépassés ce stade.) et commença de lents aller retour en lui. Alors qu'il accélérait le rythme, il déposa de petit baisers le long de la colonne du brun, lui faisant même des suçons par endroits. Merlin se cambra soudainement, criant de plaisir. Arthur réitéra son geste allant taper exactement au même endroit, arrachant toujours plus de cri et de gémissement son serviteur. Il plaça une main sur ses hanches, afin de raffermir se prise tandis qu'il accélérait -si c'était encore possible- le rythme. Merlin pensa vaguement que ca laisserai des marques, mais franchement, en ce moment il s'en fichait un peu, étant trop près de l'explosion pour y réfléchir.L'autre main du blond, quand a elle, se plaça sur la virilité du brun et commença a le masturbé au même rythme que ses coups de hanches.

_Arthur se pencha vers l'oreille de son vis a vis, et, continuant ses allers retours incessant, murmura un 'viens pour moi, Merlin'. Il n'en fallu pas plus au magicien pour atteindre l'orgasme et se répendre dans la main de son maitre. Le prince, sentant Merlin se resserrer autour de lui, vint quelques secondes après lui, lui mordant l'épaule pour retenir un cri, puis se retira et s'affala a coté de lui, sans rien dire, juste pleinement satisfait.


End file.
